


Your Gaze Makes Me Shiver

by AiLikeHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLikeHeda/pseuds/AiLikeHeda
Summary: Clarke get into college in California. She is pretty comfortable with her friends but the loss of her father and her mother being really busy with her job, brought a void inside her. Maybe some beautiful brunette woman could fill it, or maybe she could bring her more serious problems ?Rated M for future chapters...





	1. Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I try to know if my stories can please so I'm open to any comment or suggestion ! Hope you'll like it.  
> And please let me know if there are errors of language :3

Clarke closed the car door and replaced her schoolbag on her shoulder. Every first year were rushing toward the biggest amphitheater of the university so she followed the movement. The blonde put her sunglasses above her head and pushed the door.

_Here we go_

There were hundreds of students sat on tables and benches, the noise was deafening. Clarke noticed a familiar brunette who was gesturing her to join them. She climbed the stairs.

“Hey Ray, how ya doin’?” she held her tight in her arms “I missed you!”

“Missed you too, Griffin” she replied smiling.

“And nothing for me, uh?” Octavia was standing right behind Raven, hands on her hips and raising a brow in disappointment.

“O, you know you’re my favorite”

“Seriously?” said Raven glaring at Clarke while she hugged Octavia.

“Oh please, can you both stop?” she asked laughing at them “I was kidding” she add, looking at Raven “Where is Bellamy?”

                Octavia pointed a group of boys wearing shirts of the university football team. One of them was Bellamy Blake, who’s the team captain and Octavia’s brother. Clarke waved at him when he looked in the girls’ direction and he winked at Clarke.

                A tall man starts with a deep and authoritative voice while students took place on the benches.

“Hello everyone and welcome to UC Berkeley” everybody shouted with enthusiasm, “I am your headmaster, Thelonius Jaha and I hope you will do your possible to make this year the best year of your life. That means… work, parties but not too much,” the boos’ noise was growing louder and louder “and I want you all to have your certificates at the end of the year”. Jasper stood up in the middle of the amphitheater.

“The second part is going to raise problems Sir”

“I expected it from you, Mister Jordan” the students laughed and yelled Jasper’s name. Jasper Jordan and his best friend Monty Green were repeaters. They were known in all the college for their memorable parties. Their friends were approximately half the university, that means a lot of people, but Jasper was a childhood friend of the Blakes so they hung out a lot with Clarke and her friends.

Mr. Jaha did his speech of back-to-school season and several teachers introduced themselves to the crowd even if only a few students were listening. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Clarke shared their holidays at lunch. They saw each other a big part of the two months, but Clarke has been in New York with her mom the last three weeks and Raven had a summer job during two weeks.

Now, they were all back together and ready to have fun.

_University is the best part of life_

***

 

                Clarke opened the front door of the house and startled when an Australian shepherd jumped on her.

“Oh my god, Sky, what is it? I brushed the heart attack.” She tried to come to her senses and she shouted “Mom?”

_Nobody answers_

“She’s not home yet, uh?” she asked rhetorically.

                The blonde pet her dog and went upstairs. Her bag flew in her room before crashing against the desk. She went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She decided to prepare the meal and seeing that her mother didn’t come back home, she began to eat alone, extended on the couch in front of the _Late Late Show_. Abby came back two hours later, exhausted. She let herself fall in the couch beside her daughter before hugging her.

“Hard day?” Clarke already knew the answer.

“You have no idea” she said desperately. Abby asked for her daughter’s blanket pulling it so Clarke came closer to cover them both. They stayed like that in front of the TV a few minutes.

“I made an omelet if you want, it’s in the fridge”

“Thank you honey but I’ll eat it tomorrow; I’ve already eaten at the hospital”

                Clarke kept her disappointment for herself. She placed her head on her mom’s shoulder and closed her eyes falling deeply asleep.

When she opened them again, the sunlight was illuminating more and more the living room. The smell of pancakes came rapidly to Clarke’s nose. She pushed the blanket and got up the couch with a little smile on her face which faded in a sad face when she saw a note next to the pancakes.

_Sorry sweetie, gotta left early this morning…_

_But I made you pancakes. Love you!_

Clarke threw the piece of paper in the bin and sighed grabbing the first pancake. She was proud of her mother who wanted to take care and attend the biggest number of patients, but she would have loved to have her mother for her more often.

_It’s her job, stop complaining._

She let go her thoughts and climbed the stairs to get ready.

 

***

 

“Anya, hurry up, we’re going to be late! Lincoln has already started the engine of the car.”

“Yes, I’m coming!” answered Anya with a touch of frustration. She left her room slamming the door “it looks like we’re going to meet the president.” Lexa rolled her eyes and locked the house after Anya.

                Lincoln, Lexa and Anya were three friends living in apartment-sharing near the university. Lexa lost her parents when she was a child and she didn’t feel at ease in the orphanage, so she ran away sometimes. One night, she found two teenagers in the park where she had the habit to go. The boy and the girl were sat on the child’s swings talking loudly in the empty playground. Lexa didn’t stop walking when she passed by them.

_“Oh look, what we have” said Anya to Lincoln smirking “hello little delinquent, why are you awake this late?”_

_“And what’s your excuse?” replied instantly Lexa. She stopped, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest._

_“A girl who dares stood up to the intimidating Anya, I like you. What’s your name?”_

_“Lexa. And you are?”_

_“I’m Lincoln. Our parents are pretty cool with us going out at night so…”_

_“Actually my mother is an alcoholic so she doesn’t really care about it” rectified Anya._

_“And your father?” said Lexa._

_“What’s that again?”_

_“Oh, right. I like to leave the orphanage the night and go in this park. I feel better than in this house full of desperate children. I like to hear the noise of the wind shaking the tree’s leaves”_

_“So cute” Anya took advantage of the girl’s declaration._

_“Shut up!” launched Lexa with a smile._

_“Does it bother you if we borrow your park some nights?” said Lincoln calmly when he realized that there weren’t any problem between the two girls._

_“I think I’ll be able to handle it” she answered with a smirk._

They were kind of inseparables now, like brothers and sisters.

Only Lincoln and Lexa had their driving license but the car was Lincoln’s. They were on the road of the            college and like always Anya chose the music.

“ _Can’t feel my face_? Seriously?” said Lincoln.

“What? The Weeknd is fucking good.”

“Yes, right. It’s not like we heard this song thousands times this summer” he sighed. Anya started to sing while looking at Lincoln to annoy him.

The storm was raging and it poured with rain. Lexa didn’t like rain, bad memories resurfaced on rainy days. She saw a flash gushed in the stormy sky from the rear of the vehicle where she was sat. They arrived on the parking and rushed inside.

_Don’t think about it. You got to move forward this year._

Lexa was ordering to herself. Lincoln put his arm on Lexa’s shoulder when he guessed what was going on in her head, and then on Anya’s.

“Alright, let’s begin this first day of class.” He said when they started walking toward their class.

 

***

 

                The rain was less strong than when they arrived in the morning. The cracking noise of the fire slowly burning the tobacco was soothing while Clarke released the smoke. Raven and Bellamy were arguing like always and Octavia dragged her thumb on her phone, probably browsing on Tumblr.

“Are you kidding me? Suicide Squad is just huge, Bell. You can’t say that!”

“Yes I can. There is just action the entire movie. The scenario is way too simplistic.”

“You just… Okay. Don’t try to bring me to the cinema with you”

“Oh because you think I would?” he said with a smirk. Raven swallowed maintaining Bellamy’s gaze. Octavia pursed her lips to fight a smile when she looked at Clarke.

“Of course not. Just a precaution.”

“Yes it’s important to take ‘precautions’” added the blonde, mockery in her voice when she emphasized the last word. Octavia smiled now fighting a laugh. Bellamy blushed and Raven glared discreetly at her.

“Give me that” Raven tore the cigarette from Clarke’s hand which made Clarke pout.

Then there was an awkward silence, Bellamy pretending to check his phone and Raven finishing Clarke’s cigarette.

“Come on, let’s go to the second hour of Math.” They all sighed and stoop up. Raven pushed Bellamy who fell again in his chair.

“Oh, really mature Ms Reyes” Raven smiled victoriously and followed the girls. Bellamy caught them up and put his hands on Raven shoulders when they entered the amphitheater.

                Clarke liked Mathematics, but first classes meant boring hours because of the reminders. Octavia was focus anyway looking smart with her dark glasses on. Raven was sleeping, slumped on the table, a light snore which fitted-in the small talks.

“Hey Bell,” whispered Clarke. He raised his gaze, a little surprised “Do you like her?” she asked with a smirk, nodding towards Raven.

“Yes. Of course I like her”

“And?” She paused like she was waiting for him to say something else.”That’s all? If you have to something to confess, do it now.”

He swallowed “What are you talking about?” answered Bellamy who had totally understood what his friend was trying to do.

“Oh come on, you definitely know what I am talking about. I thought we were friends” Clarke pouted a little disappointed even if she knew the man was going to talk. He furtively glanced at Raven, deeply asleep, and looked back at the blonde with a shy smile.

“Okay look, I know she hasn’t forgotten that asshole yet and I don’t want to rush into it”

“You’re right, Finn is an asshole. She will forget him and she has to. Ray really likes you, obviously.”

“I don’t think she could see me otherwise than a friend.”

“Let me give you an advice. You should ask her out on Friday night, then you’ll know what she wants”

“And if she reacts badly… Is she says ‘no’, maybe it will change our friendship.”

“Bell,” Clarke placed a hand on his forearm “you should take the risk!” She winked at him removing and straightening up on the bench with a feeling of satisfaction.

Bellamy tried to contain his joy when Raven woke up.

“What did I miss?” said Raven before straighten up.

“Mr. Kane explained the Malthusian growth model, the Lotka–Volterra equations, then he has started to twerk “the brunette rolled her eyes “but aside from that” Clarke stopped for a few seconds and threw a glance to Bellamy, “nothing.” The boy didn’t take his gaze from the board when he felt Clarke’s insisting eyes on him. He fought a smile; Raven noticed, puckered the eyebrows and then looked at Clarke who looked down.

                When the teacher announced the end of class, every student immediately started packing up their stuff. Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy went to the university restaurant. There was already a long queue before the doors so they lined up.

“I have to go to the toilets. Clarke can you come with me?” The blonde didn’t even have time to answer; Raven had already taken her hand and led her to the ladies’ restroom “keep us places if we don’t come back before you enter.”

“Have you seen the queue’s length?” said Octavia in misunderstanding.

“Yes!” answered Raven still walking. Clarke bit her lower lips seeing that her friend was getting nervous. The door of the restroom was closed. Raven looked Clarke straight in the eyes.

“What did you say?”

“Ray, I didn’t say anything you’d confided me. I just tried to understand what was going on in his head. He’s my friend too.” A girl opened a toilet’s door and went to the washbasins. Clarke paused waiting for the girl to leave. Raven hadn’t replied when the student shut the door. “You are my best friend, I love you, but I want him to be happy, like I want you to be happy.

“But what if he’s not interested. Then you’ve ruined our relationship”

“Ray… Trust me. And I personally think that you two would do such a cute couple”, Raven punched her shoulder.

“Shut up” she said laughing “I love you too Griffin!” She got closer to hug her. “So… What did he say?”

“Professional secrecy” affirmed Clarke, and Raven huffed rolling her eyes. The blonde caught Raven’s arm twisting her own around. “But I maintain, you would do a cute couple.” She winked at her and they both came back to the line where they found Bellamy and Octavia arguing about nothing important.

 

***

 

The sky began to darken with the night approaching. There were more and more clouds and the rain continued to fall. Classes were finished and the four friends were standing in the hallway.

“Do you want to hang out in my five-star university room?” asked Raven.

“Yes, Mom and Dad are going out tonight. We don’t have to come home” said Bellamy checking Octavia’s confirmation. His sister nodded in compliance and then turned to Clarke.

“Um, sorry guys but I haven’t seen my mother a lot these days…”

“Don’t worry babe, I get it.” Raven winked. She gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek and Octavia hugged her.

“See you tomorrow Clarke” said Bellamy smiling. And they leaved her in front of the door.

_Okay. One, two…_

The blonde rushed through the parking and almost jumped in her car when she found it. She let out a small sigh in relief while she replaced her wet hair properly. The radio turned on loudly when Clarke put the keys in the slot to turn the ignition.

“Whoa, I have to stop running wild with the radio in the morning” she said out loud to herself.

                She leaved her parking spot and drove towards the exit. Clarke didn’t like to drive under the rain so she was more careful than usual. She saw a brunette ready to cross the road.

_Probably a first year._

The girl was wearing a thin jacket with the hood on, so Clarke didn’t really see her face. The blonde decelerated and then stopped just before the pedestrian crossing so the girl began to walk. Clarke stopped right away when she saw the brunette fall violently on the ground, bringing her left leg close to her breast. She quickly clambered out of her car and squatted next to her.

“Are you okay?” she asked a little worried. Her wet hair, still curly, fell in front of her face.

“Yes, thank you.” The girl tried to get back on her feet and winced when she pressed on her injured leg.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m fine.” She popped her head up and got lost in her thoughts when she drowned into blue eyes. The brunette clenched her jaw line and looked down.

_Gorgeous. Come on Clarke_

She shook her head trying to think to something else like that she was staring at a girl who had just fell on a paved road for example. She stood up and helped the girl to get up. The brunette rubbed her jean and gave a furtive smile in gratitude before starting to leave again.

“Wait!” yelled Clarke and gulped when the girl stopped “Are you planning to walk home, under this deluge of rain?”

“Yes, why?”

“Come on, I'll bring you back”

“I don't need your help, thanks”

“Stop being such a child and get in the car.” Clarke smirked and opened her car door waiting for the girl to change her mind. And she did.

The ride was short but awkwardly silent outside the girl's indications to guide the blonde. Clarke had turned down the radio's sound not to impose her musical tastes and her passenger was looking through the window.

“It's just here.”

“Ok wait” Clarke parked in front of the building and looked at the unknown beauty. “Hope you enjoyed the trip” Clarke joked.

“Yes sure” said Lexa smiling a small smile. “Thank you!” She grabbed her schoolbag and got out of the car. She paused before closing the door and bent to look at Clarke.

“I'm Lexa.” Clarke stared at her a little surprised.

“Clarke” she answered smiling. The brunette returned the smile and closed the door. Clarke kept looking at her a few seconds before restart the engine.

_Gorgeous._


	2. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is really attracted by the brunette and it seems to be mutual, Raven and Bellamy's Relationship is evolving and Octavia finally meet Lincoln. How beautiful the world is when everything is going great... But how long will this last?

_“Duncan, break the deal. Please” the women cried in front of her apologetic husband. “Those guys are dangerous. Honey, we can run away.”_

_The tall man took her shoulders “Mila, we can’t take the risk!” He shifted her off the front door and left._

_Lexa came out of hiding behind the wall and knelt down besides the woman. “Mom, why are you crying? And” the little girl paused looking at the door “Where does Dad go every night?” Her mother took her daughter’s head in her hands, tears rolled down her cheeks and she brought her in a tight hug._

_“Don’t worry baby, everything’s going to turn out right” the young girl heard her sniff. “I love you!”_

Lexa woke up a little lost and wiped away a tear. She straightened on her bed for a few seconds and then went to the balcony to get some air.

                The wind was cold with the dark night. Lexa looked up at the sky spangled with stars when she heard the bay window grind. She startled a little and looked behind her eyes widely open. She let out a sigh in relief seeing Lincoln who had tried and failed to push the glass door silently.

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to join you without scaring you” he said with a small smile and then looked at the sky putting his elbows on the railing next to Lexa. “Nightmares?”

“Yes” the brunette answered sadly. They stayed here, heads up, in silence. A pleasant silence.

“I don’t even know how to avoid them anymore. I, I see them every night but in different memories. They hug me, they try to reassure me but I’ve never known what does that mean.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out Lex. One day, you will understand what happened, ok?” Lincoln grabbed Lexa’s shoulders and stared straight in her green eyes. Lexa nodded with a sad smile. Lincoln brought her in a hug. “You know I’ll always be here for you, uh?!”

“Yes,” she tightened the embrace “I know.”

“Now you have to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.”

“That goes for you too, muscle man” she smirked and went back to her bedroom.

 

***

 

“Octavia, is it just me or something seems weird today?” Clarke asked with a smirk, looking urgently Bellamy.

The day passed as usual except regarding Raven and Bellamy’s behaviors. Clarke suspected something but she wanted to hear it from them. They were standing in the hallway and students’ noise walking and talking resonated. Bellamy blushed, feeling Clarke’s eyes on him, but didn’t open his mouth so Clarke and Octavia stared at Raven. She raised her gaze knowing that her friends weren’t about to give up.

“We’re hanging out” she paused and the girls expanded their eyes in surprise “tonight” Raven finished, too quickly, before looking down at her phone again.

“Oh…” said Clarke, smirking at Bellamy.

“Oh!” added Octavia.

                The silence grew awkwardly in the group.

“Who asked?” Clarke wanted to know even if her friends were slightly embarrassed.

“Me” answered Bellamy smiling.

“And what are you going to do?” asked Octavia amused.

“Um, we are probably going to the cinema and we’ll maybe take a drink then” he affirmed, looking for confirmation in Raven’s eyes. She nodded.

“Look who’s here. Hey!” she shouted trying to change the subject. “Jasper, Monty!” Octavia glanced at Clarke who rolled her eyes.

“Yo guys, how are you?” said Monty hugging her. They all said ‘hello’ to each other in the middle of the crowd without carrying about the noise they made.

“We don’t see you two very much to my taste” said Clarke and gave Jasper a blow of shoulder.

“Yeah, it must be really hard for you” affirmed Jasper faking a sad look. Raven and Clarke huffed and everyone left to go in the residence before coming back home.

“When will you organize your next party? You’re going to lose your reputation…” Raven asked with a touch of hope in her voice.

“Actually, maybe Saturday but we have to warn everybody. I think there will be some twenty.”

“And you have no other choice than coming” added Monty.

“Of course!” answered Octavia.

                They discussed about the future party and laughed loudly at Jasper’s jokes.

“Hi weirdos!” said a voice from behind them.

“Anya! I see you a lot these days. I’m starting to think that you follow us.” Jasper fist bumped her.

“In your dreams” she answered. They laughed a few seconds and then Clarke recognized Anya’s friend.

“Hey Lexa!” Everybody turned to look at Clarke and Lexa approached her.

“Hello Clarke.” The sound of her name leaving Lexa’s lips made her shiver. She pronounced the K with a slight click and her voice was intense.

“You know each other?” asked Monty with a puzzled gaze.

“She brought me home yesterday, because of the rain I suppose” said Lexa.

_I couldn’t let a hottie alone under the rain…_

                Clarke felt her cheeks burn more and more as they became red. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to hide them. Lexa didn’t take one’s eyes off the blond curls as it fell back on Clarke’s shoulders. The blonde noticed and smiled so Lexa diverted her eyes.

“She felt in front of my car actually and I offered to drive her” Lexa turned her head quickly to stare at Clarke, raising an eyebrow.

“You weren’t forced to say it though” she smirked.

_This girl has a severe case of pride._

                Lexa tried to peak up her look out of beautiful blue eyes when Anya turned to face her and speaked.

“I didn’t even know that somebody brought you home”

“That’s because I didn’t tell you” she answered winking. Anya huffed and looked back towards Jasper.

“How is your ankle?” asked Clarke unintentionally analyzing Lexa. The brunette’s face was severe and lovely at the same time. Her bulging cheekbones emerged perfectly emphasizing the beauty of her green bright eyes. She stopped her gaze on them as Lexa opened her mouth.

“Perfect. Same as yesterday”

“Yeah right.” Clarke gave up and smirked. Lexa relieved a small smile and glanced at her friends. “How do you know Monty and Jasper?”

“Jasper and Anya were in the same class in high school and, Anya is really competitive”

“So is Jasper” added Clarke.

“Yes, so they have been waging a sort of war against each other. But they became friends over time.” Clarke laughed with a hoarse voice making Lexa look down to the floor.

“You?” Lexa finally raised her head up.

“We’ll say, long-time friends”

“Clarke” yelled Octavia “want to come to my place tonight?”

“Ok. Wait, I have to tell my mom.” Clarke took her phone in her pocket and threw a last smile to Lexa before leaving.

                The blonde came back a few minutes later. Anya and Lexa had already left but Clarke hided her disappointment.

“She agrees O, but I have to spend the night home. I’ll leave around 10 pm.” She paused a second and looked at Bellamy and Raven.“So… We are going to let these twoalone and go lie down in your sofa, uh?” Clarke said sardonically. Octavia let out a laugh and pursued her lips to stop it. She twisted her arm around Clarke’s and led her towards the blonde’s car.

“See you. Don’t come back too late big brother.” Octavia didn’t turn to say it, already smiling, and the two girls disappeared behind the door.

“Here we go?” asked Bellamy rhetorically to Raven. He put his arm around the girl’s shoulders and they left together.

 

***

 

“Ray, you’re supposed to tell me everything” said Clarke, a touch of anger in her voice.

“It was pretty cool” she answered smiling. “We went to see an action movie and then we took a drink at _Berry’s_ ”

“Did you kiss?” Clarke smirked internally. Raven, didn’t answer letting a meaningful silence answer to her friend. “You definitely did” Raven has put her on speaker phone so she quickly checked if anyone was listening behind her bedroom door as the blonde exploded in laughing.

“Clarke you have to keep it to yourself for now, don’t talk about it when he’s here. I don’t know what it meant for him.”

“Alright, but if something happens, you’ll have to tell me”

“Of course babe. Ok, I got to leave, see you in class”

“Bye”

_*Biiip*_

“What is it?” said Abby barging in the kitchen.

“Ray and Bell…”

“Finally! It’s about time” she said without paying any attention to the end of Clarke’s sentence. Her daughter nodded and smiled. Abby softly kissed her on the temple.

“I think I will be able to come home earlier tonight.”

“Cool, so we’ll eat together. I’ll order pizzas.” Abby smiled at Clarke and went to the front door.

“See you, honey”

“See you, mom”

Clarke finished eating her cornflakes sitting before the bar and put her bowl in the sink. She decided to send a message to Octavia to have Bellamy’s version of the story.

_O, any news of Raven and Bellamy’s date?_

She put her phone on the bar waiting for her friend to answer. Almost instantly a vibration resonated and Clarke rashly grabbed it.

_I didn’t ask him anything but the smile on his face speaks volume_ J

                Clarke smiled and put her phone in her jacket. The Bellaven story was only a matter of time now and it makes Clarke overjoyed. She loved Raven as if it was her sister and she passed through a lot of things.She deserved to be happy and Bellamy was a good guy, he could take this role.

The blonde grabbed her bag, gave a last stroke to her dog and left her house. The sun was blinding her eyes as she entered her car and put her sunglasses. She turned the volume of the radio all the way up and started to sing out loud, alone in her car, on the way to college.

_A good start to the day!_

***

 

                Raven and Clarke pushed the amphitheater doors like the scene was unfolding in slow motion and every one were admiring them. They laughed at their own immaturity and looked up to spot free seats. Clarke recognized chestnut hair pooled in perfect braids and her stomach flipped a little as she met Lexa’s gaze.

“Ray look, it’s Jasper and Monty’s friends” said Clarke

“Where?Oh, yeah” Raven raised her arm to salute Anya and Lexa.

“We could go with them”

“Yes we could” she answered now looking at Clarke with a smirk.

“What?” The Blonde’s cheeks flushed a little.

“Nothing” answered Raven mysteriously, starting to climb the stairs. “Lexa…” she paused “she’s pretty gorgeous, uh?”

_Fuck, am I this foreseeable?!_

“Didn’t notice…” Clarke quickly replied as she felt her cheeks burn.

“You’re a fucking bad liar.” she gave her a shoulder bump and laughed.

“I barely know her”

“You’re really good to get to know someone, Clarkey” Raven pursued her lower lip to control her laugh.

“Stop it!” The blonde ordered almost whispering.

“Hi Clarke! Raven!” Lexa moved towards Anya to let the girls seat next to them.

“Hey” Raven said letting Clarke pass so she would be next to Lexa.

“Hello, I’m Lincoln, nice to meet you girls.” Clarke and Raven introduced themselves.

Raven was texting Octavia to know when they will be here and Lincoln was explaining something to Anya.

“So, did you go with Octavia yesterday?” said Lexa trying to engage the conversation.

“Uh, yes.” They were too close and their arms were brushing because Raven had decided to keep two further places as of now with an ulterior motive. “Are you… coming to Jasper’s place Saturday?”

“I don’t know yet”

“You should come. It would be great” said Clarke smiling. Lexa let out a small smile while her cheeks started blushing. Clarke noticed and felt her heart give a little jump.

_Come on Clarke_

                The amphitheater was filled now and all the students waited for Mr. Pike to show up. Raven, Lexa and Clarke were getting acquainted when the Blakes’ siblings appeared in front of them.

“Hey, finally!” said Raven eyeing Bellamy.

“Sorry, there was traffic.” He bent over above Raven and placed a kiss on her cheek. Raven smiled but Clarke noticed her deception. The Blakes sat next to her and Bellamy and Raven were already gently arguing. Charles Pike came in and instantly clamed for silence. He wasn’t really the most beloved teacher of the university. The class began but Clarke wasn’t in a working mood.

“So, how long have you lived with Anya and Lincoln?”

“Since I’m 16. I entered an orphanage when I lost my parents and Lincoln’s parents agreed to look after me and to pay my studies.”

“I’m sorry” said Clarke feeling guilty.

“Don’t be! It’s actually one of the best parts of my life.” They were bonded now, like they knew each other their whole lives.

“I lost my father when I was 11.” Lexa gave her a sad smile.

“Well, now that we’ve talked about that, we can talk about anything”

“Probably” answered Lexa in a soft voice. “Look!” Clarke turned her gaze in the direction of Lexa’s and saw Octavia glance at Lincoln timidly. She laughed a little and looked at Lincoln who was doing the same.

“Love is in the air” said Clarke. Lexa immediately diverted her eyes and Clarke felt a weird ache in her belly.

_Maybe there’s hope after all_

Clarke smiled at her thought and leant against the chair back.

                Those two hours spent like seconds as Clarke and Lexa became closer confiding and laughing and their friends noticed. Raven and Octavia exchanged smirks when they had troubles to listen because of the two.

“We’re going to stop here, see you next week” said Mr. Pike loudly.

                The group packed their stuffs and went down the stairs together.

“Ladies!” They all turned to look at Pike. “You two” he added singling Lexa and Clarke out.

The girls get closer to the desk and the rest of the group left to wait them outside. “If you bother me this much next Friday, don’t bother coming back after, is that clear?” Clarke nodded while Lexa stayed stoic like she was going to kill someone. “Did you hear me or what Ms…?”

“Lexa Woods, Sir” answered Lexa sounding arrogant, but her face changed when she saw her teacher deadpan.

“Sir? Does my name mean anything to you?” Lexa asked a strange feel in her stomach, hope maybe.

“No, nothing. See you next week ladies.” Pike seemed confused and rushed out the amphitheater leaving no time for Lexa and Clarke to reply.

“That was weird” said Clarke relieving a small laugh.

“Yes.” Lexa absently smiled and they left behind Mr. Pike.

_Does he know my parents? Impossible._

 

***

 

“Bell, wait!” Bellamy turned around. Raven stayed still waiting for Clarke and Octavia to understand and leave them alone.

“Yes?”

“It was great yesterday” she said with a shy smile.

“I agree” he smiled and get closer to her.

“But I want to know what this kiss means to you. Because I’m afraid to let go, I don’t want to invest myself in this relationship if you’re not looking for the same…” Raven never had the time to finish; Bellamy has already placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

                Clarke and Octavia had been hiding behind a tree like two children, spying the lovebirds. They high fived when Bellamy took the initiative. Raven crossed her arms behind Bellamy’s neck prolonging the kiss as the girls left to wait them somewhere else.

 

***

 

                Lexa was walking home with two thought in mind: a pretty blue eyed blond and Pike’s reaction. She decided not to get her hopes up.

_They are dead_

                Lexa tried to convince herself. She came back alone in the night two days a week because of her self defense extra classes.

The street was dark despite the lamp post and almost empty. She realized that someone was walking behind her since a while. She glanced furtively and saw a tall man with a black hooded jumper. He lowered his head so Lexa didn’t recognize him. She walked faster and took a tighter path. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and one second later, she was pressed against a brick wall by the mysterious man’s arm above her chest.

“Are you Duncan and Mila’s daughter?” The hood had fallen now and Lexa her gaze became more serious.

“I know you” she paused analyzing the boy’s face.

“Are they your parents? Say it!” The pressure became more and more stifling.

“How do you know them?” The boy smiled sadistically and stared at her straight in the eyes. “Sorry to have to break this but… You’re in trouble”

“Enough!” She quickly raised her knee and banged him on the lower abdomen. He bent in a cry of pain and Lexa punched him in the face making him step back reeling. She ran away turning around a few times to look at the young man.

She had never had this much questions about her parents and she didn’t know what to do. She thought to tell it to her friends and then she remembered the boy’s last words.

_I can’t endanger them_

                Lexa was standing alone in the alley of her residence. She passed her hands in her hair trying to find answers but she couldn’t. She was angry of her powerlessness. She blew to calm herself down before opening the building front door.

_I can take care of myself, nothing is going to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid to make too much différents perspectives so let me know what did you think, I need your help guys ^^  
> Hope Clexa rapprochement is well done and that you like Bellaven ahah.  
> Love you guys  
> Long live Heda


	3. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of a hectic week and they all need to relax. This party has a perfect timing. Perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not good at summaries :')

It was Saturday and the sun was already setting. Anya and Lincoln were sitting in the sofa waiting for Lexa who still was in the bathroom, relying on the edge of the sink.

“Come on Lex, we’ll be the last” griped Anya slouching on the couch.

“I think she wants to make some appeal to someone” said Lincoln making Anya laugh.

                Lexa smiled when she heard her friend comment and straightened. She arranged her makeup and hair quickly before opening the door. Her black mascara and eye liner highlighted the green of her eyes. She wore a green-bottle muslin blouse tucked-in her black jean with a dark tank top below. Flowing hair fell on her right shoulder in gentle ripples as she left.Lexa passed through the corridor and joined Anya and Lincoln in the living room.

“Are you ready now?” Anya said with a smirk. Lexa answered smiling back and wincing without saying anything.

                They all grabbed their jacket and Lincoln locked up the front door.

“I’ll drive” said Lexa waiting on the driver’s side, the door already opened. Lincoln threw her the keys and skirted the car to seat on the passenger’s side while Anya opened the backdoor as usual.

“Here we go, let’s have some fun” said Lincoln enthusiastic.

“Yasss” Anya shouted as Lexa pressed the car throttle.

                There wasn’t too much people on the road so Lexa’s driving as relaxed. They sang all along with the windows opened and pedestrians looked at them amused. While the song’s change, they laughed a little at Lincoln poor skills as singer. Lincoln knew it and played it. Anya went for the few seconds to tease the brunette.

“You’re dolled up, lady-killer. You have some projects tonight apparently” scoffed Anya who get closer to Lexa and Lincoln putting her hands on their seats.

“Not at all” replied Lexa with an expressionless face, trying to hold back a smile as her cheeks started burning. “I’m not the only one.” Lexa threw a quick glance at Lincoln’s outfit and Anya did the same. “I think Octavia will like it” she smirked.

“Aw, maybe I was too concentrated on classes, I didn’t see anything” said Anya ironically. Lexa laughed out loud as she turned the wheel to take the bend.

“So funny Anya, you can’t be concentrated in class” smirked Lincoln.

“Right but even if I could, I would have seen your psychopath glances at Octavia.”

“True” scoffed Lexa.

“She’s cute” Lincoln admitted crossing his arms.

“Aw…” added Anya.

 _Clarke too_ , thought Lexa.

                They turned in a kind of luxurious allotment and went down a big house path. There were already two cars parked and some people who strolled in and out the house. The three friends went out of the car.

“Let’s party” shouted Anya.

“Don’t be too drunk, you” said Lincoln.

“God, relax Linc.” Anya rolled her eyes and knocked on the front door.

                Monty opened the door and Jasper arrived nearby behind.

“Hey, what were you doing? You guys are latter” asked Monty.

“The best for last” answered Anya. Jasper laughed and stopped all of a sudden.

“Right” he said smirking.

                They came in and Lexa looked discreetly for someone. She saw blond hair, a drink in her hand, and smiled.

                The party started and everything was going well. Lincoln was talking to Octavia, sat on the sofa, looking in each other eyes; Lexa was talking to Clarke who laughed at her comments on people dancing, both leaned back against a wall and Bellamy, Jasper, Raven and Anya were those who were dancing.

“Come on, Griffin. Dance” shouted Raven before taking her hands and leading her to the dancefloor. Clarke followed her friend letting Lexa alone.

The brunette brought her glass to her lips and took a sip. She was staring intensely at Clarke and it was like nobody else existed. Clarke noticed her gaze and Lexa felt a strange feeling in her belly as the blonde nodded her head and asked her to catch up with them. Lexa smiled, finished quickly her drink and joined her to dance.

“It looks like people will laugh of us now” joked Lexa. Clarke laughed out loud and took Lexa’s hands in hers.

“Um, wait a minute, I don’t care.” Lexa smiled at Clarke’s answer and they started dancing together on a song of the 80’s. They were in the middle of the crowd and they didn’t have this much space so when Clarke did a move backward, she hit a girl.

“Hey, be careful” she said with a mean look. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to Lexa.

                Clarke and Lexa get closer to dance and Clarke’s cheeks reddened, even more when she saw that Lexa had noticed. They laughed every time they nearly went down and danced more and more confidently. Clarke raised her arm above Lexa’s head and drew a circle. The brunette immediately understood and turned on herself.

“Ouch…” shouted a man as him and Lexa collided.

“Sorry” Lexa tried to say while she burst out laughing. The guy didn’t insist and Lexa slowly calmed down.

“Ah, ah, we’re going to have troubles” said Clarke.

                The sentence resonated a few times in Lexa’s head like deafening bells. A flashback occurred and she saw her aggressor pronouncing those words again.

“Are you ok?” asked Clarke seeing Lexa’s face change.

“Yes” she paused trying to smile and Clarke winced, “absolutely.”

They continued to dance slowly but Lexa seemed absent. Everyone screamed at the end of the song. Students stayed still, waiting for the next track in suspense. The instrumental part began tenderly and every couple embraced to slow-dance: Raven with Bellamy and Octavia with Lincoln.

Lexa and Clarke looked in each other’s eyes and the entire room was in slow-motion. Clarke was definitely willing while Lexa seemed to hesitate.

_No, no. I can’t, it’s dangerous._

“Sorry, I, I need to get some air” said Lexa loudly for Clarke to hear.

The blonde felt a little ache in her stomach as she watched Lexa leave. She turned around and saw that her friends were busy flirting. She decided to get another drink in the kitchen and to join Lexa. She slid the bay window and found the brunette sat on the wooden terrace. Clarke discreetly got closer and squatted to sit down near Lexa who was watching the stars.

“Have I said or done something wrong?” asked Clarke after a minute of silence.

“No, not at all. It’s not you.” She raised her eyes again and Clarke did the same.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t think I should.”

“You can tell me everything.” Lexa’s worried gaze plunged so deeply into the blonde blue eyes and her heart flicked as Clarke put her hand on her thigh. She tried with all her energy not to look too long at her pulpy pink lips when she thought she noticed the blonde do the same. She felt a warm feeling in her belly and started her story.“On November 3rd of 2002, my dad was driving on the road soaked by the rain. My mom was sat next to him and I was behind. They seemed scared and I was always asking what was going on.” Clarke stared at her in compassion, her hand slowly stroking Lexa’s thigh. “Suddenly, a black pickup truck left his lane so that he was just in front of us. Dad tried to avoid the car but our car has skidded. I wake up alone in a big white room, five days later.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lexa’s eyes were shining now. “The thing is,” she paused “they never found my dad’s body.”

                Clarke frowned in surprise and she couldn’t help herself but ask.

“So you never knew what happened? Maybe he’s still alive.”

“I know I thought about it during a long time but I hadn’t any lead. But something happened yesterday.”

“What?” asked Clarke instantly.

“Clarke, this may put you in a dangerous position.”

“I don’t care” Clarke said haughtily with a smile.

                Lexa huffed and wondered if she could tell the blonde or not. It was dark outside but Clarke could see her unsure look.

The breeze lifted brown hair so Clarke wasn’t thinking about the secret anymore. It was calm, they could hear the noise of drunken students confined by the house’s soundproofing, the wind was mild and pleasant and they were here, these two, looking at each other like soul mates. Clarke shook her head discreetly and focused.

“I’m not scared,” Lexa had still not opened her mouth “let me help you.”

“Ok. Last night, someone mugged me in a small alley.”

“What? And you weren’t going to tell anyone?”

“Let me finish.” Clarke calmed down, intrigued by Lexa’s reason to hide it. “I’ve already seen his face but I can’t remember where.” She paused trying to find the answer, in vain. “He asked me if I was the Woods’ daughter and told me that I was in trouble.”

“Maybe your parents had enemies. We need to figure out who’s the man” said Clarke enthusiastic.

“Wait, I’m not going to involve you into this.”

“Of course you are.” Clarke didn’t let the time for her to answer and stood up. “But as of now, we need to take your mind off things.” The blonde grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her back on her feet to join their friends.

                Clarke didn’t let go of the brunette’s hand as they passed through people before seeing Bellamy and Raven talking at the side.

“Finally Griffin, can we talk?” said Raven with a smirk.

“I don’t know if I should say ‘yes’.”

“Oh, yes you should.” Raven had a large smile know.

“Wait girls. Where is Octavia?” asked Bellamy puzzled. Clarke looked at Raven with big eyes and said laughing:

“Ok, let’s go Ray.” Bellamy frowned and started searching for his sister.

                The blonde threw a last soft smile at Lexa and left with Raven.

“So? Did you kiss?”

“No, of course we didn’t. She’s not even interested in me.”

“She looked at you like she wants fuck you. Same as you, Clarkey.”

“Stop calling me that” said Clarke angrily. “And no I’m not.”

“Don’t laugh in my face.” Raven smirked and nodded in Lexa’s direction for Clarke to look. The blonde’s stomach heaved as she saw Lexa’s looking at her. She looked back at Raven and pursued her lips to hold her child smile. “Come on” Raven unbuttoned Clarke’s shirt to deepen her neckline and pointed at the spacious living-room, “the party is not over.”

                Clarke smirked and narrowed her eyebrows before leaving.

 

***

 

                The music was lower now and people were starting to leave gradually. Clarke was sat alone on an armchair, absent-minded due to the alcohol accumulation. Raven and Bellamy had gone to Bellamy’s earlier and Octavia and Lincoln had already fallen asleep on a mattress next to Anya, with a few other people. A tall mestizo guy approached her and stayed straight in front of her.

“Hi Clarke.”

“Wells, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t dare” he replied seriously.

“You little chicken” said Clarke before guffawing while Wells didn’t react.

“Clarke…”

“Wells please, stop insisting, I won’t come back to you.”

“Yes you can I’ll change I prom…”

“No. I’m sorry” Clarke rolled her eyes. She didn’t care if she was hurting him or not because of the alcohol.

“You’re not lucid, you can’t think clearly. I’m bringing you home.”

“No thank you, I’ll find another way” she tried to stand up and flickered but Wells grabbed her forearm quickly to stabilize her.

“Don’t be stubborn, come on.” He tightened his grip and started pulling her towards his car.

“Let go of me” she said trying to stay still, but he didn’t stop and Clarke couldn’t fight.

                Nobody reacted until someone came to face wells.

“Back off, man.” Lexa’s gaze was threatening and intense as she asked calmly to Wells to let go of Clarke.

                The guy released Clarke’s arm and faced her waiting for a change of heart, but nothing happened. Lexa was still standing between them so he huffed, looked down and left.

                Clarke smiled largely at Lexa like a dumb and reached a commode where car keys were squished. She took hers and turned around.

“No way” said Lexa grabbing Clarke keys.

“There is no place to sleep here anymore.”

Lexa looked at Anya spread out on a two-person mattress, then at Lincoln and saw that all couches were taken too.

“Alright, then we’ll go to my place.”

“You’ve drunk too.”

“Yes, but I can drive. Let’s hope we won’t meet the cops.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and followed her. Lexa put her arm on the blonde’s back and helped her to get into the car once outside. The roads were empty except for some drunken people and no gendarmes within sight.

“Who was he?” asked Lexa breaking the silence.

“He’s my ex and he still hasn’t accepted our break up.”

“Why did you break up?”

“He’s a pretty good seducer.”

“He’s kind of stupid, uh” added Lexa throwing a smile.

“Kind of” laughed Clarke.

                Clarke had difficulties articulating and some of her words were inconsistent so Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s unusual behavior.

                They reached the residence in barely fifteen minutes. Lexa took a look at Clarke to check if she had fallen asleep but she was only drowsing. The brunette got out of the car and skirted it to help her. They did what they could to climb the stairs and to step in while Lexa was still maintaining Clarke.

“Come on, my bedroom is at the back” said Lexa expiring loudly.

The blonde wasn’t helping her anymore and Lexa could hear her stutter. Once in Lexa’s room, she tried to slowly let go of Clarke on her bed but this one decided to drop to it.

“Shit…” whispered Lexa.

                Clarke fell on the bed and wriggled in a moan to find the most comfortable position. Lexa smiled at her cuteness before pulling the blanket to cover her. She sat next to her and stayed still for a moment, watching the blonde who had closed her eyes.

“Clarke?” she paused two seconds waiting for an answer. “Are you ok?”

                And then, there were little snoring filling the silence of the room. Lexa smiled again and stood up. The wind chest grinded and the brunette felt a small pressure around her wrist so she turned.

“There is enough space in this bed” Clarke muttered, eyes still closed.

                Lexa didn’t react right away but she decided to lie down at the other side of the bed. The lights were switched off but there still was brightness thanks to the half closed shutters, so Lexa saw Clarke move towards her and place her head on her shoulder. She didn’t push her away though and she put her arm on the blonde’s back.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little shorter than the others because I wanted to focus on the party. Clarke and Lexa get progressively closer and that has not got unnoticed.  
> Please leave reviews, it's makes me happy.  
> Love you guys.


	4. Who could resist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small blackout for Clarke when she doesn't wake up in her own bed with a huge headache. But Lexa is pretty good as a morning after pill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any potentials language errors. Smut will come in the next few chapters, be patient. Thanks for your time and feedback is always appreciated.

              It felt as though Clarke’s head was still vibrating from the loud music with a headache accentuating in addition. She frowned but didn’t open her eyes, too comfortable here.

_Here, but where am I?_

              A wave of panic passed through her when she tried to remember the party in vain. She suddenly realized that her head was slowly and regularly moving up and down. Clarke opened her eyes, being careful not to move the rest of her body.

              The sunlight was illuminating the room which the blonde was trying to recognize. But she didn’t. She raised her head and she remembered how the night before ended. Lexa was deeply asleep and exhaling in her messy hair, a cute smile on her face.

_I told her about a hundred times that she was really beautiful. Shit…_

              Clarke tried to remove her arm from Lexa’s belly. The brunette felt the pressure disappear and opened her eyes.

“Hello you” said Clarke before lying down again on her back, blocking Lexa’s arm behind her neck.

              Lexa smiled discovering Clarke lovely sleepy face.

“How is your head?”

“Uh, uh. I think I’ll need aspirin.” She passed her hand through her hair, frowning because of the migraine which worsened more and more.

              Lexa got up, pulling her arm out and making Clarke straighten on the bed. She left her bedroom to check the bathroom cupboard and find some medication. The blonde stayed sat on Lexa’s bed, head in her hands.

_That was awkward._

              But Clarke didn’t regret. She was thinking about the butterflies flying in her belly. She was thinking of Lexa’s soft skin and of her cute face when she was sleeping. Of the way she took care of her after the party.

              The brunette came back with medicine and a glass of water.

_She’s beautiful._

              Clarke didn’t say anything just staring at her with puppy eyes.

              Lexa came in front of her and stayed here standing and stretching the glass to Clarke. The blonde took it, and then put the glass on the bedside table before dropping again on the bed. She stared at the ceiling covered of light bulbs and bounced a little when Lexa dropped in turn. The brunette relied on her elbow to watch Clarke. They were close, too close.

“Do you remember last night?” Lexa asked her, trying to focus just on small blue eyes.

“Yes, I think. I may have exaggerated on the vodka.”

“Oh you think?!” Clarke laughed rather embarrassingly and diverted her gaze when she noticed she was staring at Lexa’s lips.

“Thank you for taking care of me, I’m sorry, I…” “Don’t be sorry. That was funny and that didn’t bother me at all to bring you home with me.” Lexa blushed when she realized Clarke smile and what she had just said. “That’s not what I wanted to say.”

“Of course it is” she said smirking. Lexa felt an ache in her stomach and licked her lower lips as she watched Clarke, lengthened on her bed, top-down.

_Lexa, stop it._

“Are Lincoln and Anya here already?” asked Clarke.

“No and they won’t till late tonight. They have to go see their parents today. This is Sunday in family, you know. So I was about to spend a long and boring day alone.”

“Oh, yeah.” She could feel Lexa’s pain when it came to family. “Well,” Clarke straightened and looked Lexa straight in the eyes, as closely as possible “I think you have a surprise guest. I need someone to remind me what happened yesterday.”

“If you knew…” Lexa said seriously before laughing.

              Clarke punched her in the shoulder and lay down on the bed again.

 

***

 

-              Hey O, need help to clean the house?

-              No thanks Ray, it’s almost done

-              Ok, is Clarke with ya?

-              No, she left in the night?

-              With her car???

-              I think Lexa brought her home with her.

-              Oh, that was quick :p

-              What do you think? Clarkey don’t have time to waste ;)

 

“What is it babe?” said Bellamy, shirtless, from behind the bar in the kitchen.

              The warm smell of eggs and bacon was invading the living room as Raven stood up of the sofa. She came closer to Bellamy, a large smile on her face. She stood behind him placing her arms around his overworked torso and her head against his shoulder.

“Clarke slept at Lexa’s home yesterday.”

“Already? Do you think…? ”

“I think Clarke wants a steady relationship now. She won’t sleep with her this early.”

“She was pretty drunk when we left.”

“Let’s hope she didn’t do anything she’ll regret.”

 

***

 

“Boom!” Clarke put the controller and crossed her arm waiting for Lexa’s reaction “I told you, I’m the queen of Call of duty.”

              They had spent the day playing and watching films. They were becoming closer and closer in not much time, like they knew each other for years. And Clarke felt good, finally. She loved her friends and they had great moments but it wasn’t the same with Lexa. She felt protected and happy, really happy.

“I let you win.”

“Oh really?!” Clarke smirked getting closer to Lexa and staring at her straight in the eyes.

“Yes really.” Lexa did the same holding her stare.

              Clarke winced like a five years old child before laying her head in the girl’s lap. They stayed like that no less than an hour laughing and talking about memories until Lexa’s face saddened. The blonde instantly straightened and sat next to Lexa.

“Hey, what’s wrong” she said with the sweetest voice possible. Lexa shivered at her words and even more when Clarke took her hand.

“I’m sorry, it’s just” she paused, tears filling her eyes “since the other day I keep thinking about them.”

              Clarke didn’t say anything. She was looking at her with compassion. It broke her heart to see Lexa in this condition. “Maybe my parents are still alive. I want to find them and ask them why they abandoned me. Why did they let me in that awful orphanage, why…?”

“Listen,” Clarke cupped her cheek wiping the single tear that has just fallen away with her thumb “I’m sure they had a reason to do that. Your parents were certainly great people because with what you’ve been through, you could have gone terribly wrong. But you didn’t. So they probably wanted to protect you from something.” Lexa wasn’t the kind of woman that cries easily and the girl knew that. She seemed more relieved now. “You still have people who love you Lex.”

              Lexa felt suddenly an ache in her stomach as Clarke’s gaze fell on her lips. This last sentence sounded pretty personal.

_Should I kiss her? Does she want to?_

              The brunette really wanted to but she was scared. What if she had misread her behavior? Lexa didn’t want to lose her; she was the best thing that happened in her life for quite some time. The gap between their faces wasn’t so big now and seconds were like hours, but…

*Knock, knock, knock*

              Clarke immediately stepped back on the couch, her heart pounding in her chest from the surprise. Or was it from something else?

“Lex, I’m back, my mom dropped me off because Lincoln is going to come home later.” Anya let her case in front of the door and took her coat off without paying any attention to them. “So how was last night, with… Hi Clarke!” She almost jumped seeing Clarke onto the couch next to Lexa.

“Hi!” Clarke smiled a little.

              The silence was awkward as they stood up to salute each other.

“Mmh, should I come back later?” said Anya.

“No, no. Anyway I was going to leave, my mom’s probably home right now.”

              Clarke took all her stuff and put her coat. She opened the front door and turned around.

“See you girls!”

“Wait.” Lexa joined her in the corridor and closed the door behind her. “You’re sure you don’t want to stay a little more?” She pouted and Clarke smiled at the girl’s cuteness.

“No, sorry. I need to see my mom a little, her job keeps her busy.”

“Alright.”

“See you soon Lex.” Clarke pecked her on the cheek and left.

“See you soon Clarke.”

              The blonde felt shivers along her spine when she heard Lexa click the K in her name. She didn’t turn though, knowing Lexa was still looking at her with this penetrating gaze which had a fucking big impact on her.

 

***

 

              It has been one week since that day where Clarke almost went sideways. One week that Clarke had not seen Lexa. Of course, Raven and Octavia kept unswerving roasting her with the mysterious brunette, but Clarke was afraid. She didn’t want to ruin everything, she didn’t even know if Lexa was into girls. But she had to try because she couldn’t bring the girl out of her mind.

“Babe, are you even listening?” asked Raven. She noticed Clarke was staring into space with raised eyebrows. They were walking through the college, looking for their amphitheater.

“Yes.” She almost jumped when her friend tore her out of it.

“So? What do you think?”

“Um…”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Raven let her only a few seconds to answer, knowing she won’t. “I miss you, we don’t see each other that much outside of class. “The brunette passed her arm around Clarke’s bringing her closer.”

“I miss you too, Ray.” They both stopped talking, obviously thinking of a way to hang out together. “You know what? I have an idea. What do you say of a horror movie marathon, in my place, tomorrow night?”

“I’m always up for horror movies, you know that.”

“Yes even if you freak out like a five years old little girl” she burst out laughing.

“Oh, and you’re one to talk by the way. Anyway this is a fucking good idea. Who are you going to ask?”

“All the band; You, Bell, Jasper, Monty, O, Linc…”

“And Lexa?” Raven smirked at her.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Come on Clarkey, stop being such a goody two-shoes.”

“I’m not!” said Clarke a little offended.

“So move your ass before she dates someone else. Because it could go fast, if you know what I mean…”

“I perfectly know what you mean.” Clarke smiled and lowered her head.

_Who could resist such beauty?!_

 

***

 

“Who’s coming tonight?” asked Bellamy between two kisses with Raven.

              Clarke tapped her cigarette to drop the ashes before raising her gaze towards him. Clarke was sat in front of Raven and Bellamy and besides Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln cared a lot about Octavia, he was protective and sweet to the brunette but they weren’t officially together yet.

“You four and Jasper. Monty couldn’t come because of his mother who is in town for some days.”

“And that’s it?” asked Octavia with a smirk.

“Um, yes.”

              Octavia looked at Raven and they both rolled their eyes meanwhile. Clarke took a large puff before crushing the stub in the ashtray. She took her phone and waits a few seconds, staring at her home screen. It was a picture of the band in a party.

_That was a great one. Like the last one…_

              She pursed her lips and touched the messages icon and searched in her contacts list. She had Lincoln’s number because Octavia had borrowed her phone one day to send him a message.

 

-              Lincoln, don’t show your phone to O please. Can you give me Lexa’s number please?

-              510-453-1214, good luck ;)

-              Thanks!!

 

“Who is it?” asked Octavia seeing Lincoln put his phone in his pocket with a smile on his face.

“Uncle Nyko, my dad annoys him.”

              She stared at him suspiciously before dropping it.

 

-              Hi!

-              Hello but I think you got the wrong number.

-              That’s Clarke…

-              Oh, what’s up?

-              There’s a horror movie marathon tonight at my place, do you want to come over?

-              Yes, I would like to.

-              Great and you can ask Anya too. See you J

-              Yes thanks for asking me, see you tonight.

 

“What’s that smile, Griffin?” said Raven when Clarke raised her head from her phone.

“What?” she answered, unable to hide the joy on her face?

“Come on, you can’t fool us!”

“We have to more guests tonight.”

“Bam, Clarke is back” said Bellamy clapping Raven’s hand.

 

***

 

“Raven, stop eating all the peanuts and go choose some movies” yelled Clarke from the living room.

“I’m not eating all the peanuts” she said taking two more and leaving the kitchen. “Let’s see, what do we got.” Raven was talking to herself as she searched through the DVD’s. “ _Conjuring_ 1 and 2 aren’t negotiable, _the woman in black_.” She paused looking at the movies durations. “How much should I pick?” asked the brunette louder.

“Yes, if we are tired, we’ll fall asleep watching it.”

“Ok then, let’s go for _the exorcist_.” Raven added speaking to herself.

“Ray, come here please, I need some help.”

              The brunette came in the living room with the DVD’s in her hands and dropped them on the couch when she saw Clarke fighting with a mattress.

“And the mattress got the drop but Clarke doesn’t let it go. The game is tied but who’s going to win?” joked Raven getting closer to the blonde.

“Fuck, Raven I’m going to break something, hurry!”

              The girl squatted next to her to push the mattress far from the table.

“Come on, one mattress left.”

“What? I didn’t sign for that.”

“We’re seven, we need place to sleep. You and Bell will have one for you two.”

“Thanks babe.” Raven winked and smirked. “Wait, seven?”

“Yes, Anya can’t come.”

“Oh okay.” She looked away from Clarke’s gaze.

“What’s that?”

“What?”

“That face.”

“What face?”

“Is it going well with Bellamy?”

“Yeah, it’s great.” She didn’t look her in the eyes as if the girl could read her mind.

“How do you find Anya?”

“She’s cool.” Clarke looked at her friend insistently. “Okay, she’s beautiful and funny and fearless, but Bellamy is a good guy and I feel good with him.”

“Okay,” she paused a few seconds before adding “you know you have to tell me everything right?”

“Yes, like you tell me everything?”

“Alright, let’s make a deal. I’ll tell you everything and you’ll have to do the same.”

              Raven hesitated for a moment, knowing that what she felt wasn’t good.

“Okay, we’ll talk later.”

“Deal.” Clarke got closer to Raven and pecked her on the cheek before going in her mother’s room.

              They brought the second mattress in front of the couch, besides the first one. They eventually dropped on one of them and huffed. They stayed here trying to regain their breathing when someone knocked on the door. Clarke stood up and opened it. Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper came in with sleeping bags and beers in their arms.

“Room service” said Bellamy hugging Clarke and putting all his stuff on the kitchen table. He went to kiss Raven and returned to his car to close it. The brunette threw an awkward look to Clarke before going to Octavia’s rescue.

“So what did you choose for tonight Clarke?”

“Raven chose actually” answered Clarke turning to the girl.

“Have you guys seen Conjuring?” asked Raven.

“I saw the first one” said Octavia before climbing on a stool to join the conversation.

“Me too, but it’s really good” added Jasper.

“We get the second one too and it’s much scarier.” Raven smiled sadistically when Jasper’s face decayed.

“What else?” asked Clarke impatient to begin, to laugh at her friends’ jolts, even though they’ll do the same of her.

“The woman in black and the last one is a classic: The exorcist.”

“Oh my god, I have to stay awake for this one” said Bellamy grabbing a bier.

“You could propose!” griped Raven.

“Who…” Bellamy didn’t finish his phrase, everyone had raised a hand.

              They all talked about their week and mocked teachers when they heard another knock on the door. Clarke got up from her chair and felt a strange feeling in her belly just before opening the front door. Actually that was the same feeling she had felt all the day but it was amplified. She pulled the wrist and immediately fell into wide green eyes.

“Hi!”


	5. Horror movie marathon or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror movie marathon turns out to be replaced by drinking games... Interesting uh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys sorry for the late update but I was much taken up these months. So here it is, chapter 5, a little more longer than the others. I wanted to write more in this one but it would have been too much so you'll have to wait the next one for the things to get hotter. Enjoy :)  
> Feedback always appreciated.

“So, are we beginning or what?” Jasper put his beer on the table, stood up from his stool and jumped on the sofa and fell flat on his face.

“Yes, we are. Ray, where did you put the DVD’s?” asked Clarke.

“Um, under Jasper’s ass actually.”

                Jasper moved on the side and looked for them.

“Got them, without scratch in addition.” The guy laughed with relief as Raven rolled her eyes.

Everyone joined him in the living room. Clarke went before the TV to put _Conjuring_ 1 in the DVD player while the others chose their places. Jasper cowered on one side of the couch and Lexa took the other side. Raven and Octavia dropped on the mattresses and of course Bellamy and Lincoln joined them. The film began and Clarke quickly stepped over them to settle between Jasper and Lexa. All of them shut immediately up, focusing on the film and getting in the tense atmosphere.

“Have you tried to avoid me this week?” Lexa whispered at Clarke’s ear with a smile.

She was close enough so their friends won’t hear. Close enough so that shiver browsed Clarke’s entire body. The blonde’s cheeks reddened and she hoped the girl won’t see it as the lights were off.

“No, why would you think that?” she answered without looking at her. “But maybe you did…” Clarke threw a suspicious look at her.

“Not at all” Lexa turned and looked back at the television.

                They stopped talking for two minutes watching the movie more or less attentively.

“Do you like horror movies?” asked Clarke to start a conversation because she had missed that lovely, modulated and intense voice. She loved that voice.

“I love it” whispered Lexa with belief.

“I’m sure you’re terrified internally.” Clarke looked at Lexa’s face and tried to smirk when she met green bright eyes staring at hers.

“I’m not” she replied smirking in turn. “Well, we’ll see who’s going to pee herself first.

“I’m pretty sure it will be Jasper.”

“No, I meant just between you and me, Clarke.”

                Clarke felt an ache in her stomach when she heard those three last words, slowly whispered in her ear.

_You and me… Sounds pretty good._

The blonde rubbed her arm as if the goose bumps would disappear and focused on the tv again.

The film was beginning gradually, setting up the tension and the atmosphere, but Clarke wasn’t this scared. Only the girls on the mattress, and Jasper of course, were startling every ten seconds. The tension was increasing with more and more paranormal events and suddenly, a ghost appeared right behind a character and they were obviously not prepared. Clarke startled on the couch moving a bit on the right, were Lexa was. She placed her hand on the brunette’s thigh not intentionally. She immediately looked at her when she realized, staring in emerald eyes, mouth opened before finally remove it. She didn’t move further again though, the feeling of proximity way too pleasant.

The generic started to play and Bellamy straightened on the mattress.

“That’s how it ends?” he said. “Nobody died.”

“And?” Raven looked at him frowning.

“And that’s a horror movie!”

“You’re creepy” she turned to the screen again.

                The photography of the real persons who suffured all this events were scrolling one by one.

“Okay, that’s creepy” she took the remote control and ejected the DVD. “Am I the only one getting hungry?”

“No, but I ordered pizzas. The deliverer will be here soon normally” she explained checking her watch.

_*Ding Dong*_

“Speak of the devil.”

Clarke hopped out of the sofa and opened the door to the deliverer.

“Good evening Mrs…” the girl looked at the name on the pizza’s carton boxes, “Griffin.”

She clearly was novice as old as she is. She seemed to have roughly Clarke and her friends’ age. Her brown hair was gathered in a high pony tail that let her sweet face completely visible.

“Yep, that’s me.”

“I got five pizzas for you, that’ll be $44.” She gave her the bills checking if the count was right. The brunette nodded, raised her head and put carefully the boxes in Clarke’s arms. “Looks like you’re pretty hungry, uh?!”

“Oh, I’m definitely in love with pizza but we’re seven actually.”

Clarke moved on her right for her friends to say ‘Hi’, but when she looked back at the girl, she frowned intrigued. The deliverer had widened her eyes and was staring at something in surprise. Or someone… The blonde turned again to look at the source of this glare and stopped on Lexa who was throwing a gaze that could have killed the recipient.

“Ok, then,” she belittled her red cap, “good evening.”

Clarke paused a few seconds before her front door, thinking of what just happened. She shook her head and headed back to the living room.

“Here you go.”

                The blonde put the pizza boxes on a small table and threw a gaze to Lexa who had just moved to the middle of the sofa to speak with Raven. They all took one slice as if they were starving and Clarke sat at Lexa’s right. Bellamy put the dvd of _Conjuring 2_ in the slot and the movie began while the pizzas disappeared quickly.

                Lexa glanced at the blonde and Clarke, feeling it, turned immediately to face her. The brunette smiled, softly and Clarke’s mind became so blurred. She was screwed, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl anymore and seeing her smile was breathtaking.

_This girl will be the end of me._

                She returned the smile and looked back at the tv. The movie scarier than the first one and everybody startled every ten seconds. Clarke saw Lexa mocking her everytime she jumped of the sofa.

“Stop that” whispered the blonde punching her in the arm.

“What?” She laughed quietly and protected her arm with her hand.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“You should be flattered; you put me in a great mood.” Lexa smirked.

                Clarke cheeks reddened as she felt butterflies in her belly.

“Then I’m flattered. But don’t do it too often.” The blonde smirked back.

 

***

 

                They were all happy when the film ended.

“You lost.” Lexa was smirking at Clarke.

“Like hell I did.”

“You were clinging to me all the movie.”

Clarke blushed before saying. “Ok fine, you won.”

                Lexa answered with a large smirk before averting her eyes.

                 Jasper seemed traumatized, his eyes wide opened as he proposed.

“Guys, don’t you want to do something else? I brought some stuff, just in case.”

“Just in case you would pee too much in your pants” Octavia said laughing.

“Mmaybe. Anyway, so? What you think?”

“I’m in.” answered Raven with something devilish in the way she looked at Clarke.

_Don’t do anything stupid Ray._

                She replied with her look.

“Me too” said Victoria seeing what her friend was up to.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up.

“I’m going to take glasses.” She made her way to the kitchen joined by Lincoln.

“Can you find us lemons and sale please” Jasper shouted.

“Sure. This is going to be bad.”

                Jasper was emptying his bag, bottles after bottles. There were six bottles exactly. They looked all looked at him and laughed at how this movie marathon could turn wrong.

“Just in case, uh?” smirked Bellamy.

                Clarke grabbed glasses, juices, lemons, sale and bottles of water, a lot of water. As she searched the cupboards. Lincoln pushed on his arms to sit on the kitchen island. He looked at the blonde who was speaking to herself, thinking of a way to tackle the subject. He turned and looked at their group of friends.

“You know, I think someone is interested in you.”

“What?” The girl didn’t turned because she knew was blushing right now, and she didn’t want him to see it.

“Don’t act like you don’t see what I’m talking about.” He smiled crossing his arms. “I just want you to know, she had a harsh life. She deserves to be happy and I don’t want her to be hurt anymore.”

“I’m not this kind of person.” Clarke faced him with nothing but care in her eyes.

“I trust you.” The tall man smiled and started to head back to the lounge with the bottles in his hands before stopping abruptly. “I like drinking games, they’re a good way to learn more about people” he winked at her and left.

_Don’t panic Clarke, don’t act without thinking._

                She huffed, took the rest of the stuff, smiled and joined the others.

 

***

 

                They played games after games and Clarke get closer to the beautiful girl next to her. They arms and legs were brushing. The alcohol was effective now and it became hard for both of them to contain their attraction. The blonde pulled back against the armrest and decided to put her legs above Lexa’s thighs. The green-eyed girl looked at Clarke’s polka dots socks and then crossed her arms on the girl’s legs.

“Sexy!” mocked Lexa smirking.

“You like them? I have plenty of those” she said with a seductive gaze which made the brunette dropped her head backwards laughing.

“Never have I ever been so drunk that I couldn’t walk in a straight line.” Lincoln watched attentively as everyone waited for the culprits to drink.

Jasper, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven immediately took their glasses and Lexa looked with accusation to Clarke and smirked. The blonde brought her glass to her lips and drank not averting her gaze from green eyes.

“I think it’s my turn.” Octavia had her legs crossed and her right hand was tracing circles on Lincoln’s thigh. “Never have I ever,” she paused looking at the celling, “had a one-night-stand.”

“Oh, this is getting dirty” said Jasper with a kinky smile.

                Lexa drank a large sip and glanced at Clarke who was staring, surprised.

“I didn’t think that of you.”

                The brunette shrugged. Raven cleared her throat to draw Clarke’s attention.

“Alright” she answered rolling her eyes.

                Clarke raised her glass before Lexa before drinking a gulp. The brunette raised her eyebrows in response.

“My turn” said Clarke loudly, “never have I ever said the wrong name while having sex.”

“You bitch” said Raven before bringing the glass to her mouth.

“I love you too babe.”

“Seriously?” asked Bellamy.

“It’s not a shame.” Jasper added drinking a few sips.

                Clarke burst out in laughter while watching her best friend’s walk of shame.

“Never have I ever had sex in the nature” launched Lexa.

“Is it a ‘what are your sexual fantasies’ game or what?” Clarke stared at her straight in the eyes with a teasing smile.

“It could.”

“Ok nobody? So next” Lincoln said panicking.

                They waited a few seconds but nobody answered.

“Jasper!”

“What?” he shouted in a jolt, “Oh ok. Umh, never have I ever fallen asleep with a joint in my hands” affirmed Jasper.

“Sure, you finish them all.” Raven laughed and high fived him as he raised his hand.

“Actually,” Clarke drank a sip, “I think I have.”

“I didn’t think that of you” teased Lexa.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’ve never smoked.”

“I didn’t say that.” She smiled at the blonde.

                Lexa had to hold back from pouncing on Clarke’s lips and it was becoming harder and harder with those questions. She stared into blue eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. She focused back on the alcohol bottles in the middle of their circle. Clarke noticed her look and began to stroke Lexa’s thigh through her jeans which sent shivers in the girl’s back.

“Never have I ever had a hangover.” Bellamy crossed his arms.

“Sure.”

“I promise.”

“Lucky you. Cheers!” said Clarke emptying her glass.

“My turn” Raven smiled widely with a devilish look.

“Oh gosh, I think I’ll need to refill my glass.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“And since it’s the last round, perpetrators will have to do a one quick go.”

“Of course you make new rules at the end of the game” said Clarke raising an eyebrow.

“I’m in.” Bellamy agreed.

“Never have I ever broken my bed” Raven said before pursuing her lips.

                Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and looked down at her drink.

“We don’t want to know how, just drink” said Bellamy while closing his eyes and frowning.

                The blonde sighed and took her glass. She brought it to her lips and began to drink.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on Clarke.”

                She made a sound of relief as she put back the empty glass on the table. They all cheered so Clarke put her arm against her breast and bent over to thank them.

“Ok guyss, time tooo try sommething elllse.” Jasper offered trying to articulate. He definitely had taken more gulps than needed.

“Yes, but you should try water for a while” said Lincoln. He wasn’t a big drinker; he knows when to stop and didn’t like to outreach his limits. Unlike Jasper.

“Argh, I’m good maaan.”

“What about a truth dare or drink?” asked Octavia.

“Why not. Truth dare or drink O?” replied her Raven.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the one who proposed it. So?”

“Dare” she said rolling her eyes.

“Um… I dare you to do an impression of someone in this room until another player can guess who you are.”

“Ok.” She put her hand on her chin thinking of who she was going to imitate. “I know.” Octavia passed her right leg above the other and crossed her arms against her chest, her index and middle fingers outstretched as if she had a cigarette. She bit her lower lip and moved her foot up and down in the air. “Maybe I should call her.”

“Clarke!” said Raven immediately as the blonde threw a pillow towards her younger friend.

                Clarke cheeks reddened when she felt Lexa stare at her. She didn’t turn though and brought her glass to her lips instead. The two girl burst in laughter seeing their friend’s reaction. After a minute, the girls calmed down.

“Ok my turn” said Octavia. She tried to look everyone in the eyes before choosing her target. “Truth or dare, Lexa?”

“Truth.”

“Do you prefer to be on top or bottom?” she asked a wide smirk on her face. Bellamy’s face was indescribable, a mix of embarrassment and shock.

“I’ll say… top” she replied looking furtively at the gorgeous blonde next to her. Clarke returned the look but felt her cheeks burn a little because of the girl’s answer.

“Interesting” said Raven.

“Why?” asked Lexa.

“No, nothing.” Raven smiled to let know she was actually thinking about something.

                She looked at Clarke and the blonde threw a glare telling her that she should keep her mouth closed. The brunette leant back against Bellamy who held her by the waist with his strong arms.

“Lincoln?” Lexa waited for him to choose impatiently.

“Dare, why are you even asking?” he said with a smirk.

                Lexa raised her eyebrows and thought for a few seconds whether or not she should ask this. She knew Lincoln would get his revenge but she said it anyway.

“You have to kiss Octavia during ten seconds,” she smiled devilishly sawing her friend’s challenging look, “or more.”

“If she agrees…” he turned to look at the younger girl.

“I’ll make an effort.”

                Raven laughed audibly.

“I’m sure it’s going to be hard for you O.”

“Shut up.”

                Lincoln placed his hands on Octavia’s cheeks and closed the distance between their lips.

“Woooh” yelled Raven.

“1, 2, 3…” Lexa tried to hold back her laugh while she did countdown, “9 aaand 10.”

                They closed their lips and broke the kiss still looking in each other’s eyes. Octavia turned to look at her best friend and saw her brother avoiding her.

“Come on, Bell, don’t play the protective brother.”

“I don’t.”

                He smiled and glanced at Lincoln. Seeing nothing but retained happiness, he nodded to his sister with a smile which she returned.

“I’ll ask,” Lincoln paused in suspense even if Lexa definitely knew what his choice would be, “Clarke, Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She smiled but felt a pit in her stomach as Lincoln was thinking about a good enough dare.

                Jasper put his glass on the table and rose up, walking towards him. He bent over and placed his hand between his mouth and Lincoln’s ear. Clarke frowned as Lincoln smiled became wider and wider. Jasper stood up again and went to the kitchen.

“Okay, I’m going to let Jasper choose for me.”

                When the boy came back, it was with a bottle of whipped cream. He sat down to his place and turned to Lexa.

“Can I?”

                Lexa frowned but immediately threw a glare to Lincoln when she understood. She let the boy put the cream on the right side of her neck, not moving except to glance at the blonde.

“I think you know what you have to do, Clarkey.”

“Don’t call me like that” she said smirking.

                She looked at the brunette and saw a smirk appearing on her lips. She placed her hand on the left side of Lexa’s neck while her head get closer. The girl closed her eyes and felt butterflies in her belly as Clarke’s tongue drew her way up her neck. When there was no more cream, Clarke moved away a little and stared at her straight in the eyes. They were just a few inches apart but the blonde blinked and pull away when she heard a throat clearing.

“Ok, that was awkward” said Raven.

“I do not agree” added Jasper with a smirk.

“You’re disgusting you know that?!” Raven widened her eyes before saying, “whose turn is it?”

                Clarke brought her glass to her lips and emptied it. She put it back on the table and stood up, more or less.

“I’ll pass. Just two minutes..” She said before leaving.

                She went in her bathroom and put her hands on the sink leaning on it. She put some water on her face and dried it with a towel. She pushed the door open and entered her room this time closing the door.

                Lexa heard the _‘click’_ of the handle and decided to go and check if the blonde was ok. She opened the door of Clarke’s room and closed it behind her. She immediately felt her cheeks reddened as she turned and saw Clarke standing without her pullover on anymore. She tried to tear her gaze away but her eyes were stuck on the black lace underwear.

“Liking what you’re seeing?” said Clarke with a smirk.

                Lexa succeeded looking away and returned to the girl’s face.

“What-what are you doing?” Lexa tried to retain the urge to jump on Clarke and free her of this bra.

“I was… hot. But I figured I wasn’t going to head back on my bra, so I’m looking for a t-shirt.” Clarke replied jokingly.

                She grabbed a close fitting tank top and turned to Lexa.

“Is that good?”

_You’re fucking sexy._

“Yes.”

                Clarke got closer to the brunette.

“Aren’t you hot with this jacket?” she grabbed each side of it and the distance between them became tough to handle.

“Maybe a little” Lexa answered without moving, letting the blonde do whatever she wanted with her.

                They stared at each other and when Clarke noticed Lexa staring at her lips, she didn’t hesitated, the alcohol was helping. She closed the gap between the two of them, placing a hand on her neck, her thumb resting on her cheek and connected their lips. Beautiful green eyes went closed. The kiss was slow and passionate. The noise made by their friends in the living room didn’t exist anymore. They only heard their heart beating hard through their lips. Lexa felt overwhelmed by the blonde soft and warm lips. She was tasting Clarke for the first time, even if it had already happened in her thoughts, and she felt like her knees wouldn’t support her anymore.

                The brunette frowned before grabbing the girl by the waist. She made them turn around without parting their lips and a gasp escaped from Clarke when her back hit the cold and solid wood. The blonde was pressed against the door, there was no space left between their bodies. Clarke’s hand slid up Lexa’s arm and tangles her fingers in chestnut locks, tugging Lexa forward even more before Clarke’s tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. The brunette immediately parted her lips and their tongues began to dance almost roughly.

“Clarke,” whispered Lexa’s breaking the kiss which caused the blonde to growl in frustration, “we shouldn’t,” their breathing were hot and harsh, “we shouldn’t rush into it.”

                Clarke didn’t reply, she just stared in blue eyes. She released Lexa’s hair and let her arm lay on her shoulder. She tugged the girl forward and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

“You’re right” she grabbed her hand and opened her door, guiding the brunette towards their friends.

                They headed back to the living room and sat back on the sofa except that Lexa took Clarke’s place and that the blonde lay on her. Everyone looked at them aside from Jasper who was now sleeping on the floor.

                Raven cleared her throat and shook her head waiting for an explanation but none came.

“Uh, did we miss something?”

“It is possible” answered Clarke with a wide smile.

“So?” Raven was about to explode in joy.

                She thought that Clarke truly deserved to be happy and watching in Lexa’s eyes, she might need it as well.

“So what?”

“Can we have a summary?”

                Clarke looked up and smiled as Lexa bent over and pecked her on the lips.

“Yayy, my Clarkey is in a relationship.”

“Ray!” she said reproachful, “can you guys stop with that stupid nickname?”

                Nobody answered just looking happy for them. Clarke laid her head back on Lexa’s chest as they continued their conversation. She twisted her arm around her waist and Lexa tangled her hand in blonde curls.

                It was like centuries had passed since they’ve been genuinely happy.


End file.
